


Exception

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, miyakari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari had never really thought about dating. Maybe she's glad that she's found an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hinomoto-akari from Tumblr.

Hikari had never really thought about dating. The only thing her brother had ever said about it was that she wasn't allowed to do so until she was at _least_ twenty-five and that he would have to vet the person first.

Huh, he hadn't specified, had he? He'd always just said 'person'... She wondered whether he had known that she had had a crush on Mimi around the time they returned from the Digital World, or whether he'd just done it without thinking about it. You could never know with Taichi.

You might have thought something might have occurred to her when she began to spend time with Daisuke... but no. She had almost said yes, once, before she knew what dating really was.

It had never hit her that when Daisuke argued with Takeru, it could have been about her. Or later, when Daisuke argued with Miyako. The two of them had a tendency to switch to English, as they were the only two with more than rudimentary knowledge of the language.

Now that she thought about it, their arguing had plummeted dramatically after Daisuke began dating Takeru. She supposed she knew why, now.

"Ready to go?"

She turned to her brother who was smiling at her encouragingly. "Hm?"

"Miyako should be here soon," he said, glancing at his watch. "Wouldn't want to make her late, would you? You know what she can be like..."

Indeed she did. The number of times that Miyako had started full-scale arguments because Daisuke was late to 'computer club' was still legendary, five years later. One boy claimed he could hear her after getting home half a mile away.

The door bell rung, and Taichi smiled at her one more time before he left to go let Miyako in. Absently, she marveled at the fact Miyako had gotten her brother to budge on the 'no dating until 25' rule. An exception.

Now that she was ready, and Miyako was here, she felt like there were Flymon in her stomach- fluttering and stinging. Her palms were sweating and she hurriedly wiped them on her trousers. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she mentally told herself off.

_It's Miyako, you've seen her a thousand times, why is this time any different?_

_Because it's a date,_ a voice in her head whispered.

 _Shush,_ she told it.

Then Miyako stepped into the room, and for a moment Hikari couldn't catch her breath. She wasn't dressed up fancy or anything- they were just going to that pizza place that had opened up when they were fighting the Digimon Emperor ("One of the workers only charges half price if you say you're on a date," Daisuke told her cheerfully)- but Hikari didn't mind. It was more how Miyako was practically _glowing_ with happiness that did it.

Hikari couldn't help herself. Instead of greeting her girlfriend, she stepped forward, wound her arms around Miyako's waist and kissed her. She felt Miyako smile against her lips as the taller girl draped her arms over Hikari's shoulders.

"Hey! I said you could date her but I haven't said you could kiss her!" Taichi squawked from behind Miyako.

Hikari looked up at her and smiled. The Flymon were gone, now, and she would happily kiss them goodbye should they come again.

There was the flash of her camera, and the moment was saved. Exceptional.


End file.
